


Comfort

by orphan_account



Series: Shadowhunters [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Malec, No Angst, No Smut, alec is amused, hipsters are weird, magnus is amused, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus and Alec fluff, set in my universe where Alec and Magnus were dating before the events of the show. The episode fics are on hiatus until June but i still post.





	Comfort

“I don’t think that person knows how sandwiches work.”

Magnus and Alec were on a date, and Magnus chose the place this time. Alec asked that it not be too fanciful, and Magnus obliged by taking him to a hipster café. Alec is starting to think that he would have preferred some place out of the country.

Magnus chuckled, “What do you mean?”

Alec stared down at what was on the table with disgust, “I mean, I asked for a grilled cheese and coffee, and I got some deconstructed mess with coffee beans and milk, and then toast with cheese slices and-,” Alec paused, poking what was on the plate, “I think that’s avocado?”

Magnus merely shook his head, “Stuff like this is all the rage now.”

Alec sighed, “I just wanted a grilled cheese.”

Just then, the waiter came with Magnus’ salad, and this place’s version of a salad was 5 individual lettuce leafs and a cup of dressing.

Magnus grimaced, “I see what you mean, let’s leave and go eat Chinese take-out at my place.”

Alec nodded quickly and Magnus waved his hand, paying the bill. They left the café and walked back to Magnus’ place, less than 5 minutes away.

It was a comfortable silence as they walked, their fingertips just brushing each other. 

“I guess that’s what we get for eating at a mundane restaurant, they’re all so weird,” Alec said, breaking the silence.

Magnus guffawed and practically bent over he was laughing so hard. Alec just looked at him, amused at his ridiculous boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, it’s just,” Magnus took a breath and wiped his face, “how you say these things is hilarious.”

Alec shrugged, “It’s just how I talk.”

Magnus hummed and leant his head against Alec’s shoulder, pulling away when they got to the base of his apartment. Alec sometimes wondered what it looked like to mundanes, two men disappearing into what they saw as a warehouse, but then Alec stopped when he remembered he didn’t care. 

They walked in and Alec collapsed on the couch, dramatically lying there while Magnus ordered the usual from the Jade Wolf. The Shadow World was so much better at making food. 

Magnus sat down next to Alec, scooting him over so there was actually enough room for him to sit on his own couch. Magnus enjoyed being Alec’s boyfriend, he really did, but sometimes his boyfriend was just so tall and his furniture was only so big; although Magnus could always just use that as an excuse to redecorate.

They were so comfortable, watching reruns of Say Yes to the Dress and crying laughing when Corbin Bleu came on it, that when the doorbell rang because the food was there, Magnus just snapped his fingers to get the food to them.

Magnus’ apartment was starting to feel more like home to Alec than the institute, and, honestly, Alec didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Corbin Bleu being on Say Yes to the Dress was a real thing, he said that he didn't want anyone to recognize him from High School Musical then they played a bunch of clips of him from it. Also, the first thing Magnus did when they became friends was make Alec watch the High School Musical trilogy (which i just decided i will write a pic about). Please leave comments, i love comments, they encourage me to post more and make me feel so happy that i'm not wasting my time writing this series


End file.
